


Jack/Ianto Drabbles

by darkwingduckie7



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwingduckie7/pseuds/darkwingduckie7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Jack/Ianto drabbles. Each chapter will be a different drabble. The rating varies between drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Eyebrow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on April 12th, 2012.

The eyebrow, a patch of short hairs shaped in a bowed, narrow strip above the eye. Compared to all the marvels of the human body it is a seemingly insignificant part that seems not to serve any evolutionary purposes.

It comes in pairs; although my fascination, my obsession is geared toward just one single eyebrow holding more meaning than an epic novel.

On Ianto Jones it is an expression from the depths of a soul, an emotion, communication device, a weapon. It is the body part that I can’t help but kiss, worship as he sleeps peacefully in my arms.


	2. The Suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on LJ on April 15th, 2012.

The three piece suit would be nothing without Ianto Jones underneath. It is a velvet lined casing protecting the precious jewel. That delectable suit encases long legs and a delicious arse. The vaistcoat hides short curly hair caressing a pale, muscular torso. The belt line conceals the darker birth mark shaped like France on his hip.

But the real treasures are the bruises on his neck below the collar line perfectly matching my mouth, the set of teeth marks at the top of his arse, and the nail scratches adoring his back. Only for me to know, me to see.


	3. Seeking Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 challenge #236 "mice."
> 
> A/N: This drabble has the "ick" factor, it is a bit gory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on LJ on May 1st, 2012.

As the lockdown lifted they went in blind, guns drawn. Jack spent the last 48 hours alone in the Hub with God knows what horrors.

Ianto went down to search in the archives after the main area cleared. Down two levels,  third corridor to the right and Ianto's stomach flipped, he retched.

Nausea, the smell of... and Jack's bloodied corpse twisted his insides. Blinded by tears he threw his torch at the mice gnawing on his lover's fingers. He then cradled Jack's body and wept. Rocking back and forth, he kissed Jack's beautiful hand waiting for life to spark back.


	4. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created for the tw100 challenge #238, "wolf in sheep’s clothing.” (http://tw100.livejournal.com/591543.html)
> 
> Thank to my beta, tardisjournal ,who has great ideas but I'm sometimes too lazy to listen to, and she puts up with me anyway. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on LJ on May 23rd, 2012.

Ianto Jones kissed Lisa on her forehead and whispered, “I love you.”

Walking through the dark corridors of the Torchwood base, he straightened his tie and schooled his features, mask firmly in place.

Walking into the main Hub, florescent lights blinded him as his Captain bellowed, “Ianto! Coffee?”

“Yes, Sir.”

He passed out the mugs from his silver tray to the rest of the team before heading upstairs to Jack’s office. After placing a mug on his desk and stealing a kiss, he melted guiltily into Jack’s warm embrace.

Tomorrow Lisa will be well and they both will be safe.


	5. The Queen and The Chariot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created for the tw100 LJ community challenge #241, “The Queen”
> 
> Thanks to my beta who keeps me grammar sane: tardisjournal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on LJ on June 5th, 2012.

“Read your cards?”

The little girl’s voice draws him out of his misery. The long auburn hair and white dress on her young body makes her look desperately out of place in this dingy and derelict bar.

“No thanks.”

She sits down anyway, putting her cards down on the table. Ianto decides he’s too dejected to argue.

“Your question is about the future…”

He never asked any questions…

She pulls out two cards.

“The Queen of Cups and The Chariot cards. It means your loneliness will end with love and affection.” She smiles. “Jack will be back for you soon.”


	6. Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created for the tw100 LJ community challenge #241.5, “belated”
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta who keeps me grammar sane: tardisjournal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on LJ on June 14th, 2012.

Jack’s heart pounded, adrenaline rushed through his veins, and muscles burned as he ran toward Ianto, mouth open in a silent scream.

He was too late.

Letting himself in quietly, he found Ianto in his kitchen, sharp end of a knife pointing toward his stomach. Before he could even utter a word, Ianto pressed it in.

_No!_

Vision blurring, his arms enveloped Ianto.

But instead of holding a limp body, Ianto looked up with an upturned eyebrow.

“Jack?”

“But…” Jack touched the unmarred skin in confusion.

Ianto pressed on the blade, it retreated into the handle.

“Prop for Mica’s play.”


	7. Lessons Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally I posted a response (6/14/12) on comment_fic to a prompt by iantojjackh - Torchwood, Jack/Ianto, “Don’t ever call me old man again.”
> 
> I reworked the comment fic into a 100 word drabble and so here it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on LJ on June 15th, 2012.

They lay side-by-side panting after a vigorous shag.

“Out of breath?” Jack teases him.

“A little. Although…” He looks down at his half-interested cock smiling. “…I’ll be up for more in a minute.” Then he glances at Jack’s flaccid state, smile turns into a smirk. “How about you, old man?”

Jack growls, “Don’t ever call me old man again.” He launches himself on top Ianto, rubbing his suddenly hard cock against Ianto’s thigh.

“Remember, I have immortal recovery.”

_Cachu!_ Ianto should have learned his lesson by now, but it’s so much fun learning it over and over and over again.


	8. The End of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created for the tw100 LJ community challenge prompt #243, “Henny Penny”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on LJ on June 26th, 2012.

“Ianto!”

Jack’s leg twitched nervously under his desk as he flicked the pen back and forth until it slipped from his fingers before hitting the wall with a bang.

Jack stood up. “Ian-toe!”

He paced the office nervously before searching every corner of the Hub, yelling, “Ianto!”

Silence.

His lover was gone. Tears sprung to the Captain’s eyes as he checked the CCTV with worry… _Did someone kidnap him? Did the rift take him?_

Suddenly the invisible lift hummed…

He ran, heart beating fast, to find a smiling Ianto holding two cups of coffee.

Jack sighed contently, _coffee_... disaster averted.


	9. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created for the tw100 LJ community challenge prompt #244; Reverse fandom: Beauty and the Beast using the Season 1 Ep 15 title "Temptation"  
> Thank you to tardisjournal for your help in getting it just right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on LJ on July 12th, 2012.

Gwen’s words flowed past him as Jack unashamedly stared at Ianto; she was talking about investigative techniques, maybe. Jack hoped he didn’t have drool dripping down his chin as he sat frozen gazing at Ianto’s naked arm.

It was hot in the Hub and Ianto had ditched his jacket and rolled up his sleeves to the elbows. That was quite pornographic in itself.

Jack swallowed, hard.

The naked skin glistened with sweat as Ianto (Jack was sure it was deliberate) balled up his hand in a fist and moved his arm slightly, muscles flexing.

“Go home early everyone… Not Ianto!”


End file.
